Harry Potter and the Girl Who Fought
by The Katty Doctor
Summary: Harry Potter has nothing to live for. Till one day Scarlett shows up. Set before, in, and after Hogwarts. Summary sucks, Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This my first fanfic. So if I do anything bad grammer-wise please tell me.

Disclaimer

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I totally should though. All rights to J.K Rowling.

Harry Potter

I hated this. Bad enough that Dudley had to break my glasses for the ninth time this year by not very gracefully punching me in the center of my face, but a had to go to school. With taped up glasses. Lucky me, right? Not to mention Dudley terrified everyone at school never to talk to me. And no one ever wants to deny Dudley.

Now I'm hiding in the bins. "FIND HIM!" Dudley's booming voice ripped into the school kitchens. "OI!" I heard a scottish accent easily through the cold metal. "What are you doing here?" I could tell from the voice that the person yelling was female. "Have you seen Harry Potter in the here?"

"Maybe." Her tone was the one you would use to scold a small child. "WAS HE HERE?" Wow, Dudley was a charmer. I risked a peek. I slowly lifted the trash can lid, just enough for me to see. The girl was in front of my rubbish bin, obscuring my view. I retreated back into the filth. I felt her get pushed back into the bins. "OI! GET OFF!"

"NOT INTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I froze. Surely Dudley and his gang wouldn't. No, They wouldn't. Would they? The lid opened slightly. A piece a paper slipped in, unnoticed by the gang of boys. I picked it up, careful not to move to much. Written on it, in red ink, was **Stay in the Bin till I get you out. Whatever you do, what ever they do, **_**DO NOT**_** GET OUT OF THAT BIN!.**

"Hold her."

"I dunno, Dud, I don't hit girls." One of my cousins cronies said. "Yeah, I agree, I don't want to hurt her." I could imagine Dudleys face, red with rage at being refused. "ITS HER OR YOU, BUDDY!"

"Fine!" the cronies were all scared of Dudley. I heard a grunt of pain. Then a twisting sound, a muffled scream. "POTTER!" Dudley yelled "SHE GETS MORE HURT IF YOU DON"T SHOW YOURSELF!" I waited a few moments. Then the whimpers started again. She was being thrown around like a rag doll. " He's not here." Dudley said "Let's go." I peeked again. She was lying on the ground. Her ankle was twisted cruely. The gang turned their back.

She moved faster than anyone I had ever seen.

She swiftly kicked the back of Pierre's (I think that was his name) head. He turned. Then crumpled in pain. She had kicked the small rat-faced boy in the nethers. Dudley and the rest circled her. A small manicured hand flew into boys jaw. I noticed she wasn't using her left foot. Her knee rushed to hit Dudley's flabby belly. Elbows and fists, my savior took out multiple attackers. (A/N I suck at fighting scenes so sorry! ) The boys ran, leaving me and the girl alone.

The lid to my rubbish bin opened. "You okay?" I looked up to see a VERY pretty girl with shoulder length red hair offering her hand. "Yeah. Why are you talking to me?"

"Why shouldn't I?'

"Well, Dudley and his gang.."

"I don't care about them, Potter."

"I-I-I-I-"I cursed myself for stuttering. "What's your name?" I asked. She limped over to a spare chair that the lunch lady always sat on. "Scarlett." She pulled a face as she sat down. "You're hurt" I said rushing over to her side. "I'm fine, I just need to wrap it." Her ankle was swollen. I looked at her intently, Studying her face. She had bright green eyes, like acid. Her forehead had a deep cut in it. "Thank you," I said "You should not have done that."

"Hey, us outcasts have to stick together, Harry," Scarlett sighed. She jumped as I moved to wash out her cut. "How did that happen?"

"One of those motherFuckers had a knife. My eyes widened. "Scarlett!" I yelled. "I'm okay, Potter!" She tried to calm me down. "Listen, Potter." She looked up at me. "I just saved your ass from a douche with a knife." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

I shook the hand of my very first friend.

A/N

Scarlett is based on a friend of mine. This takes place in the school year before Harry finds out about WIZARDS! So he is 11 or 10. Scarlett is 10 or 11. I know that youre all like "But she's 10 and fights like a bad ass mother fucker!" Wellllllll. She is a BAMF. Next chappie coming soon.

Love

Katty Doctor


	2. Chappie 2

Disclaimer!

I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. All rights to J.K Rowling. Rowling is our queen.

_Harry. _

I ran home. I ran with the hope that I would get home before Dudley, so I could hide in my cupboard under the stairs. My heart beat faster than a rabbit as I sprinted. I unlocked the door and ran inside the safety of my "room". Spiders were a natural occurence, I saw them every day. I picked a few off the side of the wall. I pulled my torn and battered backpack into the cupboard. I closed the door.

_Man, I have no life._

I fell on my sorry excuse for a mattress. I really need to clean this mess up. At least I have books. Thing was I already knew all of them by heart. I took out my homework. At least all my grades were good. I smiled at the thought of Dudley having worse grades than I do. "HARRY!"

Speak of the devil.

_Scarlett._

I made a friend. Harry Potter. My first friend. I usually push people away. Literally. I unlocked my door, took a deep breath and stepped in. The smell of cookies filled my nose. Dad was baking. Again. You know that for a guy who runs a company who makes drills he was a really good baker.

I limped into the kitchen. Ow! I might have lied when I said i just need to wrap it. It hurt so bad. Dad dropped what he was doing when he saw me face. "Scarlett!" He sighed "AGAIN?" I nodded. He got the first aid kit from the drawer. I winced when he cleaned the cut. He tenderly picked up my ankle. "It's sprained."

Moving to the closet, he got out the ankle brace I had used many times before. I loved my Dad. "I need to go the loo" I got up. I limped to the bathroom. I studied my face in the mirror. I was okay looking, with ginger hair, acid green eyes, small nose and pink lips. The cut on my forehead was going to scar. I'm going to kick Dudley's ass next week.

I wonder why he was after Harry?

A/N

Thnxs for reading! tell me in the reviews if i made any mistakes in my grammar or spelling. REVIEWS! They keep me writing! I love them. I might be doing a another Harry Potter fanfiction about Scorpius and Rose. Perfect pairing ! I love them!REVIEW! Next chappie SOON!

Love,

The Katty Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer.  
I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! All rights to Rowling.

A/N  
I might not be updating so often anymore because if school. Bummer, right?! Listening to The le Mis. 25th anniversary concert.

Harry

"GET UP!"

I groaned. "GET UP!" Aunt Petunia screamed while rapping sharply on the door. I wake up to that everyday. How wonderful. I got up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I opened the cupboard doors. "Cook the eggs." Aunt Petunia said blankly. I looked at the clock as i walked into the kitchen. 6:55. Dudley won't be up till 7. Lucky him.

Cracking 4 large egg in a frying pan, i looked up to my uncle. " Are you taking us to school today, sir?" I added the sir because of what he did last time i addressed him as uncle. "Yes."

Dudley rambled down the stairs as I tended to the eggs. I piled them on a plate and handed them to my fat cousin. I got dressed and ready for school. I looked at the clock again. 7:15. "UNCLE!" I yelled. "WE NEED TO GO!"

"DON'T YELL IN MY HOUSE!" he yelled, while grabbing his coat. While he was getting the car, Dudley whispered in my ear, "We beat up that girl, but if you tell anybody, you will be next." Yeah, he left out the part where she kicked his ass from here to Japan.

On the ride, i got poked and probed by my cousin. Nothing new there. We got out of the car. Well, Dudley pushed me out. Forcefully. As I walked to my locker, I felt something pull at the hood of my jacket. I turned. Scarlett stood with her arms crossed. "Follow me."

"But- Class."

"You never skipped before, Potter?" She sighed, "I am surprised.".

"Fine." I followed her to the lunchroom, where she slipped into the kitchen. "We allowed in here?" I asked. She nodded, her ginger hair flying. "My mom is the english teacher here." Scarlett said, " Which means I get unlimited access to the school." Then her face turned cold. "Why were you getting out of the car with Dursley?" She asked accusingly.

"No reason."

She fixed me with a look. "Harry." She sighed, "Please."

"He's my cousin."

Scarlett

"WHAT!" I yelled. "YOUR COUSIN!" I took about ten deep breaths. "Why does he treat you like crap?"

"He doesn't like me."

"WOW." I said "Harry, he doesn't like you for what reason?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno." He sighed. "Do your parents know that you're getting beat up by your cousin?" I said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"They're dead." My insides literally died. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I felt like dying. "Do you have a place to live?" He nodded. "Where?"

"My Aunt and Uncle's." Harry looked like he was hiding something. "Oh." Then I made the connection. Cousin. "YOU LIVE WITH THE DURSLEYS!?" I couldn't believe my ears. WOW! "You live with Dudley!".

"Don't worry!" Harry said, trying to calm me down, "I get everything I want. I'm safe and cared for."

Harry

That was a total lie.

A/N

What do you think? I will try to update, but i won't very often. School sucks.  
In the next chapter It will be about when the first book starts, so about a week before Dud's birthday. Sry this chappie sucks. its more of a filler. Any comments? PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing your thoughts!

Love,

The Katty Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  
I love the people who reviewed! YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer.  
I DON'T OWN HP ALL RIGHTS TO JK!

Harry.  
I personally hated Summer. I mean, who wouldn't want to spend 3 months with Dudley? That, my friends, was complete and utter sarcasm. Well, Anyway, I left school about a month ago, cleaning and sleeping. I hadn't seen Scarlett since I said goodbye in June. But anyway. It was Dud's Birthday. Oh boy. He was an ass on his "SPECIAL" Day. Yeah, my birthday was coming up pretty soon. Not that anyone cares.

I was going to the zoo for the first time, With Dudley and Pierre, but to the ZOO! As we pulled into the parking lot to the zoo, I noticed a flash of red. As I got out of the car, i heard a yell. "HARRY!" Scarlett screamed. I turned to be tackled be a flaming red bullet. "You ass, why haven't you called me?" She accused. Two men had followed her closely, on i think was her father, another I thought was her brother. "Hi, I'm Scarlett." She held her hand out to Aunt Petunia. My aunt looked at her like she might explode. "Okay..." Scarlett looked in my direction. Her face clearly said ,What a bitch. I smiled slightly, but then it dropped off my face.

Scarlett had saw Dudley trace one finger across his throat. "I'm Harry's friend." Scarlett tried to act like she hadn't. Her dad and the other man had caught up to her. "Hi, I'm Scarlett's dad, Ethan."

My Uncle's face literally froze. "I'm Vernon Dursley, Sir, Nice to meet you, sir." He shook his hand. "I work for you sir."

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't realise, Dursley. You work for Grunnings ,Right?"

"Very right, Mr. Gavroche."

A/n

I am so sorry it is so short!

Review! Please! They keep me writing! I find it hard the write these days. I am so sorry i didn't update any time sooner.

Love,

The Katty Doctor.


	5. The Vanishing Glass

Disclaimer!  
I don't own HP. All rights to J.K.

I do own Scarlett. MY CHARACTER!

Scarlett

I saw it. That pudgy, fat, sweaty finger trace the line of the 5 chins of that pig. I'm pretty sure Harry's aunt saw it too. The look on Harry's face said he knew I had saw it. I'm pretty sure he thought all hell was about to break loose. So, I grit my teeth, clenched my fists so hard my fingernails made half moon marks in my palms. My dad shook Mr. Dursley's hand.

So, apparently, my father is Harry's uncle's boss. Sweet. I have leverage if Dudley ever beats on me or Harry again. He beats up me, I tell "daddy dearest" and I get Dursley fired. Simple as that.

I walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Your aunt saw it too, Dudley saying he was going to hurt you." I punched his arm softly, "You lied, they don't care for you, or me, Harry."

I walked to my father and my brother. "Can Harry come with us to the zoo?" I asked, pulling the puppy dog eyes my father can't resist. "Why, yes he can!" Ms. Dursley cried out, looking very happy to get rid of him, "If thats alright with you, Mr. Gavroche." She added.

"Please, Daddy?"

"Fine."

Harry walked over to my side.

"Where ya want to start?" I asked. "The lions." Harry stated plainly. I looked at the map I had grabbed from the tourist stand in the front of the zoo. "Alright, that's in the Africa section next to the giraffe."

"I'm sorry I lied." Harry sighed. "It's okay." I replied. My Dad caught up with us, scolding me not to walk ahead like that. "Dad, this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry." he said.

"Aren't they awesome?" I said, staring at the lions. "I always thought they were bigger." Harry said, "But, what should I know, I never seen one up close."

My eyes widened. "You have never been to a zoo before?"

He shook his head. "Wow, I never knew."

"Where to next, Scarlett?"

"The reptile house?" I asked. "Sure," Harry nodded, "Always liked snakes." As we walked into cold, dark, room full of snakes and bugs, we saw the fat boy and Pierre.

We were looking at a large yellow snake when Harry eyes got big as saucers. "Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?" I asked, REALLY worried about my friend's mental health. "Never mind."

"WOW!" Dudley shoved Harry out of the way, pushing him to the ground. Dudley pressed his fat hands to the glass, but as soon as he did, the glass vanished before my eyes.

Dudley fell into the pool in the tank the snake was in. I giggled. So did Harry. Until his Aunt and Uncle picked him up and carted him away. I watched sadly, as I had the feeling I would not see my friend till school started.

A/N

That chapter SUCKED. i'm so sorry. i'm so so sorry. i hate myself so much. Watching the 1st potter movie, again. I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME WRITING LESS CRAPPY STUFF!

Love,  
The Katty Doctor


	6. Weekends and Wizards

Disclaimer  
I hate that I have to write this, but I don't own Harry Potter. All rights to j.k rowling.

Harry 

"Not a word out of you!" My Uncle said, shoving me into the back of the car. "I hate you, Harry!" I heard Dudley shout. I got shoved into my cupboard for two days.

4 days later.

"Get the mail"

"Okay..." I sighed. Dudley poked me in the butt with his new school cane (A/N NOT IN THE PERVERTED WAY READERS!) "Ow!" I cried out. IT HURT! Don't call me a wimp! It felt like being stung by a bee. I walked to the door, picking up the mail. I shifted through the letters, finding a letter that was addressed to me in green ink.

I walked to the kitchen, opening my letter, Dudley eating like a pig, Uncle Vernon reading the post, and my aunt making eggs. "Look! Harry's got a letter!" Dudley shouted, grabbing my letter in a pudgy, sweaty hand. My Aunt and Uncle Looked at the letter with a face of horror. And guess what?

A week in my cupboard.

Scarlett

"Honey!" My mother shouted at me through the door, "Can you get the mail?"

I moaned, too tired to move. Saturday is MY day. I can't move on weekends. Unless... No... I can't be... YES! IT IS! BACON!

Running to the kitchen, smelling the crunchy pork strips, I love bacon.

My mom was standing by the stove, frying the bacon strips. I grabbed the plate full of bacon. "Eh. eh. eh. Give me it!" My mom held out her hand. "Get the mail!"

I sighed. I opened the door. "Hello!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed, for standing in front of me was a old man with a beard, dressed in gold and purple robes.

A/N

Cliffie! Sorry! I love you guys. I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me. Bastard. I ended it. Sorry! im using you to vent. Please review.

Love,  
The Katty Doctor


	7. Trust me, inside im going like WTF!

A/N

I HATE MYSELF! I had this chapter all written out, AND THEN I ACCIDENTLY DELETED IT! GAFSHHHFDIPhafgjadfhaaaafwvnfhbaddbshgbkjdvcn! SH*t!, okay rewriting it, calm down, Kat, Whew.

Disclaimer.

ME NO OWN HP! HP BELONG TO ROWLING LADY! ME NO OWN NOTHING 'CEPT SCARLETT.

Scarlett

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Genclope Finn of the Ministry of Magic, here to give the you the news that you had been accepted." he jammed his small, elf shoed foot into the door before i could close it.

"MOM!" I yelled, still trying to force the small man's foot out of the doorway, "THERE"S A NUTJOB AT THE DOOR!"

My mother walked to the door, seeing my struggle with the little man. "Hello, I'm from the Ministry." he winced, from the pain in his foot. Mom pushed me out of the way, opening the door, Letting the old man in.

"Come in!" She exclaimed, "But why are you here?" She asked, me completely confused as to why my mom was not flipping this dude off. "Scarlett has been accepted to Hogwarts." My mother's mouth dropped. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted. My father walked up, hearing my mom, with a confused look on his face. "What's going on?" He asked. Mother grabbed his arm, "Scarlett's been accepted to Hogwart's!"

30 minutes later

"I'm a witch?" I asked, completely in shock, "And you knew!" I shouted. My mother and father knew. "We didn't know for sure, I was a squib, so was your father." My mother moved to put her arm over my shoulder. "NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS A SQUIB?" I got up, screaming My head off. Mom sat calmly, telling me not to swear. "A squib is a person born into a family of magical people but has no magic themselves." My dad explained, " Your mother and I had no magic, she ran away, from her sister and her family. I ran away from mine as well." Father sighed, "I thought you be a witch, you had that fire in you!"

"Where will you stay?" My mother mused, "You'll have to go to Diagon. I suppose you can live with my family. Can you send a letter?" She asked the little wizard who had delivered the news.

"To whom, miss?" The small man looked up from the letter he had just read to my parents. He handed me the letter that listed the things I needed to buy at this "diagon" thing. I guess I was going to witch school. Trust me, my inners are going like WTF right now.

"Molly Weasley." my mother gave him an address, saying that we didn't have an owl to deliver a letter.

A/N

I still hate myself for getting that really great chapter deleted. STUPID KAT! But, still. :'(.

Also, sorry i haven't uploaded lately, schools a bitch.

ALERT! ALERT! I NEED A BETA READER!

if you are interested, please comment, or some shit like that.

Love,

The Katty Doctor


	8. Scarlett?

To: emtlilu

Thank you! Wait till Scarlett meets Malfoy! Comments will be made about greasy hair!

Love,

The Katty Doctor.

Disclaimer

Okay, readers, I've decided to only do these every 5 chapters cuz I'm just getting tired of repeating it. So on the tenth chapter I will post one, 15, 20, so on and so fourth. Yeah.

Scarlett

"So, I'm meeting my cousins, my aunt, and my uncle today?" I looked up at my mother. We had gotten a reply from my Aunt Molly. She was happy to take me in till school started. I was kind of freaked out beyond belief. I had NO IDEA my mom even had a sister, but I was going to live with them for a couple weeks. My Mother said they were going to come pick me up. I have no idea how, Cause I don't think wizards have cars. Dad said they were coming through the "flu" system.

What the heck is "flu" system?

I held my suitcase closer to my leg. My mother had told me to pack everything. I had shoved most of my clothes into my medium sized green and black suitcase. My tooth brush, make up, and the small sack of gold coins Glencope Finn had given me were hastily pushed into my school back, along with my stuffed octopus that I never slept without. Don't judge me, that thing you're doing with your eyes, stop it. I never felt safe without Eight when I laid my head on my pillow. His name is Eight. What? I was 6 when I named him.

My family was sitting in the living room, waiting for the Weasley family to pick me up.

**_FOOM!_**

A large plume of soot and ash engulfed my family in grey. As it faded, I saw that there were two 13-14 year old boys standing in the middle of our fireplace. My mother squealed as she saw them. "You must be Fred and George!" Mom helped them out of the fireplace just as a girl and a rather prudish looking 15 year old walked out, the boy holding the girls hand. "Ginny! Percy!" My mother helped them out as well. The boys that first came out of our fireplace had walked over to me. "Fred and George" One of the twins introduced the both of them. "Scarlett, Nice to meet you, fellow cousin." I stuck my hand out for a shake. One twin grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Nice to meet you too!" The other twin also joined the hug. This "Percy" man began to walk over to our joining of limbs with a stern look on his face. He put his hands on each boy's jacket hoods, pulling them away from me. Percy stuck his hand out for a firm shake. I held mine out too, he grasped my hand shaking it as you would a politician. "It's very nice to meet you at last!" He spoke with a controlled voice, as if consoling a small child, "I'm very unpleased with your mother for not letting us meet earlier." He left to speak with my father. I looked at my double cousins. "I know, he is a MASSIVE prat." Fred nodded.

Another puff of smoke revealed 3 more people with flaming red hair like mine. A boy my age tried to pull away from a woman who I was guessing was my aunt. He saw me and waved sheepishly. They stepped away from the now quite dirty fireplace. "Okay!" Aunt Molly yelled, "Line up!"

All of the red haired kids lined up single file, side-by-side. "Hi, Scarlett!" Mrs. Weasley peeped, introducing all of the kids. I would share a room with Ginny, the 11 year old who was going to Hogwarts next year. Almost of the Weasley kids were already in school. I was going to be in Ron's year. Ron was about 2 inches taller then me, which is saying something, cause i'm tall.

All the goodbyes were said, as Ginny grabbed my shoulder, pulling me into flames that had been rekindled in the hearth. We were zoomed to the house, or the Burrow as they called it. I ran to the nearest bathroom in the small house, and puked my guts up. I do NOT like flooing (I learned it was nothing to do with the virus).

3 days later

"Diagon alley!" I walked into the narrow alley, a look of wonder on my face. I walked into all the shops I could, buying all the stuff on my list. Then I saw the person who I haven't seen in days.

"HARRY!"

"Scarlett? UUMMMPHH" I ran into him full speed.

A/N

Hey, I'm doing a thingy when I respond to comments! So, please review or some crap like that! So, yeah.

Love,

The Katty Doctor


	9. My Pet

SKIPPED DISCLAIMER! YEAH BIACH!

Scarlett

"Scarlett!" Aunt Molly tried to catch her breath as she had tried to run after me when i saw Harry. All of my cousins were also trying to catch up with us. "Oh, Aunt Molly!" I wrapped my arm around Harry's shoulders, "This is my friend, Harry Potter."

Everybody's mouths dropped. Ron's was about to hit the floor. "You're friends with THE Harry Potter?" Ron was flabbergasted. "This is HARRY POTTER! What the heck is wrong with that?" I asked, clearly confused. Ginny was hiding behind her mother, as if Harry might suddenly attack her. Her face flushed with red, clashing with her hair. "I think I know why." Harry said. "Well, you better damn explain." I punched him lightly, "Also, YOU'RE A FREAKING WIZARD! Are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded, wincing as he rubbed punched area."Sweet! Ron and I are too!"

We all went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for some ice cream while Harry explained the whole "Voldemort" Shit in a bottle to me. All the Weasley's already knew. "That's why your parents are dead." I stated while Harry ate his buttercream and chocolate swirled ice cream. "Yeah, all so he could get to me."

"But he didn't get you." I said. "Not to mention, YOU KILLED HIM!" Ron was getting a little bit hyper after eating all the ice cream Harry bought for my family. His family left him richer then fuck. I got the school fund to help pay for my school stuff. "Sorry, about him." I aimed a kick at Ron underneath the table, but ended up nicking Fred in the shin. "Sorry, Fred!" I said.

"I'm George."

"Sorry." I sighed, "I don't know how to tell the difference."

"School starts next week." I said. "I still got to get a wand." I stood. "I got mine already." Harry stood, "I'm going to go. My Aunt and Uncle are waiting for me." I shot him a look. "Scarlett, Don't worry, Dudley won't touch me. They're scared I might turn him into a toad." I gave him a hug. "See you on the train, Harry." I walked to Ollivander's while my family was finishing the ice cream.

I stepped into the wand shop, just as a silvery old man handed a box to a boy with slicked back blonde hair. "Here," The boy sat a drawstring pouch on the desk, "Keep the change." He shot me a sneering look. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. "Oh, look, a Weasley." He looked me up and down a couple times. "Is there a problem?" I shot him a look. The old man, who I presumed was Ollivander had that, SHIT ABOUT TO GO DOWN look on his face. "By the way, I'm not a Weasley. I'm a Gavroche." I retorted, taking a step toward him. "You look like a Weasley."

"Well, you look like a weasel. The slicked back hair, it looks like you haven't washed it in weeks." I felt very insulted by the way he was talking about my family. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. By the way," He passed by my arm on his way to the door, Brushing against me in the slightest, and whispered, "See you at school." In my ear. I pushed him away, shoving him out the door. "Don't leave ass marks on the nice man's door!" I yelled.

I turned to Ollivander, The old man backed up, as if he was scared. "I'm here for a wand." I said, leaving the seven galleons that was needed to pay on the desk while I sat down on a somewhat squashed chair next to the old man. "I'm right handed." I stated before he even asked. I was still a little miffed from the run in with the snooty perv.

After somewhat invasive prodding with a measuring tape, he brought out many boxes. Ollivander handed a wand to me, as soon as I touched it, he snatched it away. "No, no, no." He muttered. He ruffled around in the back. "Here," He handed me a wand that was bright red. "This is Ash." I took it. The room turned instantly black. I had blown out the lights. "Reparo" The silver man waved his own wand, repairing the lights.

This went on for about an hour. "The wand chooses the wizard." He kept saying that. I guess i'm not a very likeable wand person. Finally, he gave me a black wand with flaming red flower decals. "It's Ebony." He smiled a little, "I made this when I was 20." I took a hold of its handle, My hand feeling the smooth wood. Okay, this might be a little cliche, but I swear to god, I felt... different. Powerful. Large. Like nothing could stand in my way. Not even skinny, pale, blonde weasel dude.

"The red is coral, Where the core shows." The man explained. "Wow." I sighed. " I took the wand in my hand. "It's a galleon more than the others. It's the core. Coral is really rare in wands." I placed another gold coin on the table.

I walked away with the wand that chose me.

I spent one more galleon then I wanted to on my wand, But I still wanted to go in the pet shop. I was hoping a cat or a toad would be less expensive than an owl. Ron followed me in, In awe of some of the weird animals that were being held in large cages. I looked in my small pouch of coins. I had 5 galleons, 12 sickles, and 17 knuts. That wasn't enough for on owl. Hell, that wasn't enough for a toad.

"Is there any thing less than four galleons?" I asked a pimply young man in a shop uniform. He chuckled, leading me to a couple of cages in the back. The pock-marked dude pointed me to a small cage at the end, squished in between a caged owl and a caged rat.

In it was a small fruit bat, sitting on a swing in his bite sized crate. His right wing was missing some skin, between the "pinkie" and "ring" bones. "Oh, How much is he?" I asked the teenager. "2 galleons. A Bat who can't fly is like an owl with the runs, nobody wants him."

I walked up the the cage, sticking my finger in the bars. The bat snuffled around my fingers, licking up the ice cream that had stuck to my fingers after the "Harry feast of frosty goodness".

"He is a fruit bat, right?" Ron asked, as I paid the plump, pale, shopkeeper lady the two galleons. "No, Ron, he is a evil blood-sucker spider bat of doom!" I wiggled my fingers, as if they were spiders. I love his fear of spiders. I found out about his phobia after a daddy-long-legs had crawled into the bathroom. He pissed himself, as he was about to go to the john. I had a laugh that day, he made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone. Or he would hex me. With me kinda giggling.

"What are you going to name him?" Ginny was sitting on the floor of the Burrow. We had flooed back to our home, sending my head reeling. "I don't know!" I sighed "I was hoping one of you guys would think of one."

"What about Pigwidgeon?" Ginny yelled.

"Butt!" Fred.

"Crack!" George.

"Cat!" Fred.

"Anus!" George. I shot him a look. "How about some thing "batty"?" Ginny mused, "Like, Vapor? Or Soldier?"

A/N

Okay, that was longer then most. I like writing long, but never have the time. What should we name our Batty friend? Vote! please review with names and shit. Please review, add to your favorites, follow. Please, if you may.

Love,

The Katty Doctor.


	10. Sugar Highs and Bro Understandings

Disclaimer

Damn, have to do this sh*t again. NO OWN! thank you.

Scarlett

The ride to the station was... actually not a ride. More like a "POOF". Apperation is pretty damn cool.

"Aunt Molly?" I asked, "Where's the platform?" I saw 10, and I saw 9, but no way in hell is there a platform 9¾ . "I was about to ask the same question." I heard a voice, masked by the din in the train station. I turned, seeing the raven haired boy who glasses had once again been stuck together with duct tape, a parting gift from Dudley. "Harry!" Ginny turned red at his name. "Oh, you run into the wall right in between platforms 9 and 10." Percy shook Harry's hand, pushing out his chest to show his new prefect badge, so he looked kind of like a chicken.

"Nice to see you again, Harry, also may I say sorry for the way I acted, sugar highs, you know." Ron gave Harry a sheepish look. Harry nodded, and I knew there was some bro understanding of sorts.

As we ran through the wall, I saw the train, the massive black train with red letters, stating that this was indeed headed to Hogwarts.

I walked onto the train, my bat swinging on his little Ginny-made swing, making little bat noises. Harry, Ron and I got a compartment, with Harry and Ron on one side and me one the other. We talked for a while, exchanging stories of Burrowment, and Muggle-Life. Ron was both confused and fascinated by our muggle money. "Paper?" He said, "paper?"

It had been at least fifteen minutes when the little old pasty women with the snack cart came around, asking if we wanted any food or drink. I had my taste of wizard candy at my stay at the burrow, as Ginny and I had both snuck pumpkin pasties, large amounts of chocolate frogs, and our favorite, sugar quills into our pillow cases at night. "Anything from the trolley, dears, anything from the trolley?"

Harry bought us some nice food, by that I mean, very, very sugary foods. Harry was eyeing my pet, who was still chewing on some dried fruit I gave him. "What's his name?"

"Soldier, Ginny thought of the name," I said, while feeding him more apple.

Our door was the thrust open, exposing all 3 of us in our massive sugar high. Ron's rat, Scabbers, which I found sleeping under my sheets my first night at my aunt and uncle's house, retreated back into the Bertie Botts box where he had taken refuge. A girl with brown hair in large tangled, matted masses and large front teeth stood, looking at us with concern, as Ron had turned slightly green from the Color-a-rama Sour candy he had just eaten. The color-a-rama candies were like Green Apple Jolly Ranchers that turned you green when you ate them. Harry's glasses slipped of his nose, landing on the floor, promptly breaking a cross the middle, where the fat fist had made a small crack in the rims.

"Oh!" The girl gasped, picking them up, wiping her finger prints off the lenses with her pristine Hogwarts robes. "Here, I can fix them if you want." She said handing them to Harry. "Yeah, that would be great." I moved over, making room for her to sit. She sat down gingerly, as if not to disturb the small pile of candy next to her. "My names Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione put her hand out for a shake. Harry grabbed for her hand blindly, missing by inches. "I'm Gavroche, Scarlett Gavroche," I said, faking a brit accent over my faint scottish one, "This is my cousin Ron, And my friend Harry." I said nodding toward each one as I said their name. Hermione's eyes widened at Harry's scar faced smirk. "As in Harry Potter?" Hermione was amazed, listing all the books she had read about him in.

"Oh, I should fix your glasses, Shouldn't I?" Hermione snatched the lenses from Harry's blind hand. "Reparo!" Hermione said, repairing Harry's glasses. " Thank you!"

The line that had been broken down the middle for all the time i've known Harry, was suddenly gone, the tape that been holding them together was sucked into Hermione's wand. "I better go," Hermione stood up rapidly, "We're going to be at Hogwarts soon."

"Hey! Stay! Sit!" I grabbed Hermione's robe sleeve, "It's a total sausage fest in here." Stay!" I forced her down. "Okay..." She seemed reluctant. "Want some candy?" Ron offered.

Hermione took some jelly beans into her hands, she had heard about wizarding candy, but what the hell. She stuck on in her mouth, making a face as she did so. "What you get?" I asked. "Dog food?" Hermione guessed. I took one from her hands, sucking on the flavor. "Whew, lemon."

This continued for a while, Ron getting boiled meat, lettuce, lemonade, and cherry. Harry got watermelon, cheese, and barf. Hermione got a couple fruity ones, then got a skunk one. Blurg. I got a green one that turn out to be snot. O_O.

"How bout we switch to frogs?" I suggested, pointing to the untouched boxes.

The door flew open, scaring us girls into jumping upwards, pulling our wands out of pockets and boots. And were pointing directly at the nose of the weasel

A/N

SOORRYY! SCHOOLS BEEN A BITCH!

Love

The Katty Doctor


	11. Scabbers Has A Useful Talent

"Oh, hello." Draco said with a smirk. "What do you want?" I asked, my wand still level with his creepy, greasy little pimple of a head. "HE. WANT. TO. SEE. IF. TRUE." a brute with long gorilla-ish arms grunted. "If what's true?" Hermione asked, her wand still out, although by her side. "I wanted to see if Harry Potter was really on the train." Draco asked, giving the state of our compartment a one up. It was covered in candy, the chocolate frogs were on the window, their feet making little frog-prints on the glass. We had made a game of trying to catch them, the first one to catch one, got to eat it.

"CANDY!" the other bodyguard, both of whom didn't seem very bright, foolishly grabbed the bertie botts beans container with the long brown tail coming out of it. I was about to warn him, but then thought, _What the hell. Maybe it will be funny._ And funny it was. The imbecile stuck his hand in the box, then withdrew it quickly, shrieking like a little girl. Scabber's had worked his teeth into the flash of the brute's finger, drawing blood. He shook the hand with Scabbers, but the worn rat had hung on. Then he flew off. And hit the wall. "Come on, let's go." Malfoy left. So did the idiots.

"Is he, You know?" Hermione said, looking timidly at the rat. I picked him up. "Oh my god!" I said, my voice full of laughter. "What?" Ron looked angry at me for thinking this was funny, that death was a happy thing. "He's asleep!" I said, and everybody started cracking up. "Only Scabbers, only Scabbers." I said, hardly containing my laughter. Harry was doubled over, wiping tears from his eyes. Everything is so funny when high on sugar.

All of us donned our robes, as we arrived at Hogwarts.

It was magical.

I don't throw that word around.

A/N

SOOO SORRRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED! IM SATAN! SOOO SORRYY!

So short to... ill post a longer one in a bit.

Love,

The Katty Doctor


End file.
